


On the Train

by kangeiko



Category: Alias
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-18
Updated: 2006-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-07 18:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangeiko/pseuds/kangeiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Irina on the train, S2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Train

He almost missteps when she turns around, caught blind-sided at the feeling pooling wetly in his belly. Like an echo of a phantom wound, it slides up and through his armour - muscle and sinew and forgotten ice - to make his hands shake and his palms sweat with cold, sour fear at the sight of his wife's uncovered body.

He tastes bile and knows, then, that this feeling is not desire.

Irina's smile is bright and sharp, and all Jack can feel is recognition crawling across his skin, like a knife peeling off the slick pelt of its prey.

*

fin


End file.
